Just Mortal
by Illuminet
Summary: An adventurer and his fairy companion sail around the Great Sea on a secret journey to regain a hidden power he once had... currently on hold due to writer's block
1. In The Begining

Just Mortal  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (If not all) of the characters who appear in this story are not mine, but rather, belong to the brilliant minds of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I claim none of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
+...+-Indicate telepathy  
  
------  
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
A man said. He was abnormally tall, his skin pale, dressed in a sky blue robe that covered most of his body, with a black chest mail armor. His long silver hair, which was almost as long as he was tall, blew in the wind, his blank eyes staring at a grassy plain, stretching almost as far as the eye could see, ending in tall silhouettes of mountains. The man's large wings bristled on his back at the biting wind, his left wing the color of gold while the right was as white as a pearl. He brought them up to protect himself.  
  
"What does it matter, let's finish this..."  
  
The man turned, lifting his left wing, to reveal another abnormally tall man. This man was dressed in an all black robe, under a golden chest mail. His skin was darkly tanned, and his fiery hair was short, but spiked out, the wind making it move like a flame on the man's head. His wings were just as large as the other's, but his left one was silver while his right one was black. His eyes were as blank as his companion's, but glowed red rather than white.  
  
"...finish what we started, Link."  
  
Finished the man as he crossed his arms within the giant sleeves of his dark robe. The first one, Link, turned to him.  
  
"I suppose, Ganon...still, I have a bad feeling of this..."  
  
The dark man, Ganon, simply laughed at the other.  
  
"Draw, Link. We have traveled far, through lands and time...our bout never settled. Let us continue..."  
  
As Ganon said this, he brought out his right gauntlet hand, as a flame formed in his palm, extending outwards horizontally before materializing into a large, two handed, sword with a thick wide blade, runes covering most of it's surface. Link held out his left gauntlet hand, as a flame came forth from his palm, extending as it became a large blade shaped like a double helix, the entire length covered in runes. Link brought out his other hand, gesturing at Ganon.  
  
"Come."  
  
Ganon struck out in a wide overhead swing, the blade cleaving a massive scar into the ground as Link jumped to the right side, bringing his left wing close to his body to prevent it from getting climmed off. He countered with a horizontal swing, but Ganon brought his blade up, defending against the blow, as sparks flew from their blades as they connected, and Ganon's feet crunching into the soft earth. Ganon smirked, his red eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"Yes, that's it. What's the point for Gods like us to hold back?"  
  
Ganon and Link brought their blades back as they dashed towards each other, each holding their blade behind them, before swinging in giant arcs. When the blades connected, a giant flame erupted from the collision, scorching the green grass black. The two held their blades against each other, trying to break the others grip.  
  
"We seem to be at a stand still once more..."  
  
Link began, before a light flashed behind him. Link flew sideways as a beam of energy struck his side, making him hit the ground. Ganon looked at him in surprise before he too was sent sideways by another blast.  
  
"What...!"  
  
Ganon yelled as he looked up, seeing a woman with darkly tanned skin like his own, with long red hair tied in a large golden band on top of her head. She wore a long red/pink robe, her left wing white, while the other was red. Her eyes flashed red.  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
Ganon turned his head to see Link say this to two other women. One was dressed in a long dark blue robe, almost the same color as her long blue hair, one large part sticking up on top of her head. Her left wing was also white, but the other was blue. Her eyes flashed blue. The second had long green hair which curled around her body, dressed in a long green robe, with the similar white wing, and a green one. Her eyes flashed green.  
  
"Why have you done this?"  
  
Said the one in red, as both Ganon and Link turned to her.  
  
"You dare desecrate our creation?"  
  
Said the blue one, as they turned to her.  
  
"For what cost?"  
  
Said the green one. Link rose to his knees.  
  
"You are also Gods...but who are you? What are your names?"  
  
The red one spoke first again, giving her name.  
  
"I am Din, the Goddess of Power."  
  
Then the blue one.  
  
"I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom."  
  
And finally the green one.  
  
"I am Forore, Goddess of Courage."  
  
Din spoke again.  
  
"Now tell us, who are you two?"  
  
Ganon got up to his knees before standing.  
  
"I am Ganon, God of Destruction."  
  
Link then rose to his feet.  
  
"I am Link, God of Time."  
  
Nayru then spoke.  
  
"Tell us, why do you fight?"  
  
Ganon turned to her.  
  
"He is the only one who quenches my thirst for destruction. He is the only one strong enough to do battle with me."  
  
Link spoke up after him.  
  
"I do this to for my own enjoyment. He is my toughest opponent."  
  
Forore shook her head.  
  
"I think you two should both be destroyers. You have no love for anything else..."  
  
Din crossed her arms.  
  
"I agree with you, Forore. These two should never be Gods..."  
  
Link narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You have a problem? Yet there is nothing you can do...I have gauged our powers already. Even if there are three of you, me and Ganon can still take you on..."  
  
Nayru nodded.  
  
"That is true, yet if you two were separated, the three of us would have just enough power to overwhelm one of you."  
  
Ganon scoffed.  
  
"How are you going to that...?"  
  
He was cut off by Forore.  
  
"We still have an advantage..."  
  
Link's body flashed white before he disappeared. Ganon blinked.  
  
"What have you done with him?"  
  
Ganon asked as he brought his sword up, already dreading the answer. Din finally spoke.  
  
"We have separated you two. He will not be able to help you."  
  
Ganon gripped his blade tighter as he looked at her.  
  
"What do you three plan to do with me?"  
  
He asked, moving his head about to see what they would do.  
  
"We will separate and seal your Godly powers from your body. By taking away your wings, you will lose your power, robes, and precious sword. You will only have your immortality, something that no God can take away from another one."  
  
Nayru answered. Ganon gritted his teeth.  
  
"You dare...to cast me such a fate!"   
  
The three Goddesses held out their right hands, encasing Ganon in a crystal. It glowed many different colors. Ganon growled, striking his fists against it, trying to break free, but to no avail. The crystal held.   
  
"You....dare....!"  
  
Ganon screamed, before a surge of pain spread through his body. Ganon felt like his body was being torn apart.  
  
"I...will...not...accept...this..."  
  
Ganon lulled off into an uneasy unconscious state.  
  
------  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Thought Link as he looked around. The place was dimly lit by glowing rocks embedded in the rocky surface, but there was not enough to see very far.  
  
'How did I...?'  
  
Link felt other presences, one's he was just familiar with.  
  
"I know you three are out there. Show yourselves."  
  
He said as he looked around, trying to spot Din, Nayru, and Forore. They finally showed up, circling him. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"What have you done with Ganon?"  
  
He asked them. Din answered.  
  
"He has been relieved of his Godly powers."  
  
She said simply. Link stared wide eyed at her.  
  
"You removed his wings from his body? You would dare do that to a fellow God?"  
  
Link was seething.  
  
'Okay, perhaps we did get carried away, but that does not mean they had to go so far. Me and Ganon never did that to another God...if they told us to leave their created worlds, we did...'  
  
Nayru cut his thoughts off as she got his attention.  
  
"It is time for your wings to be removed..."  
  
She said calmly. Link glared at her.  
  
"How could you do this?"  
  
He asked as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"You are too destructive for your own powers...they should not be used that way."  
  
Forore said to him. Link held his head low.  
  
'How could they...?Wait...I may not be able to escape from this, but I will still have my immortality...and they can only seal my wings somewhere on there creations... If I can locate them, I can get my revenge...'  
  
Link was encased in a crystal in much the same way Ganon was. But Link did not struggle, knowing that he would have all eternity to claim his wings. A great pain seared through his body, making him lose consciousness...  
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
The young man opened his eyes slowly, but closed them again as he peered at the sun. He rose up slowly, to find himself in a boat. He stretched out his arms, before rising. A small ball of light flew towards him.  
  
"Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?"  
  
The tiny ball asked in a tiny voice as it's wings fluttered slightly. The man looked all around, seeing nothing but the clear blue ocean, before staring at his fairy companion.  
  
+It was alright.+  
  
He said within her mind. The fairy nodded.  
  
"I saw shore about thirty miles west. It's the Hyrulian island. Remember?"  
  
She asked him as she fluttered about his head. The man nodded.  
  
+Yes. You have done well, Navi. You may rest.+  
  
The Fairy slipped into a piece of green cloth at the bottom of the small boat. The man picked it up and put it on his head, feeling the tiny fairy fall onto his the top of his long blonde hair. He peered out to the west with blue eyes, before turning to the mast of his ship, which had a large lion head adorned on it.  
  
+Are you ready, King of Red Lions?+  
  
The man asked as the boat head turned to his direction.   
  
"Of course, Master. We are do west, correct? Please mount the sail."  
  
The young man took up a pole from on the bottom of the ship as he placed it upright in the center of the boat, before tying on the sail. He looked up at the sky.  
  
'No wind right now...we'll have to change that.'  
  
Thought the man as he grabbed a pouch, opening it and reaching for something. An old ocarina was in his hand when he brought it out of the pouch, an engraving of a wind design on it's wooden surface. He put the instrument to his mouth as he blew a tune through it.  
  
+Wind's fate is in my hands. Now blow west, fast and true.+  
  
The winds picked up, heading west. The young man grabbed the handle at the stern of the boat as he sat, guiding it west. The sail caught the current as it sped along the sea.  
  
------  
  
"Hey, someone's heading this way, Captain."  
  
Said a giant man. A young woman with tanned skin and blonde hair tied up in a bun on her head took the telescope from him. She peered through it, seeing small sailing boat approaching.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
The woman said out loud in puzzlement. She had never seen any travelers use a small boat to cross the ocean, most travelers came on large ships, like her pirate ship, when they traveled. The large man turned to her.  
  
"Captain Tetra, do you think the man on that boat is dangerous?"  
  
Tetra looked at her comrade.  
  
"I'm not sure, Gonzo. Regardless, I doubt he'd try to attack us. We outnumber him ten to one."  
  
Gonzo nodded. The two waited for the boat to come closer. As it did, it started moving out a bit, trying to avoid the pirate ship, but the large ship also started to move getting closer. The young man in the small boat looked up to see it coming closer, and decided to stop and wait for it. when they were side by side, Tetra peered out from the deck railing at the young man, or rather, his back.  
  
"Hey you, happen to know where we are?"  
  
She shouted. The man simply nodded but kept his back to her. Tetra narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Can you tell us how do get to Holodrum? My Sea chart fell from the ship and I don't know exactly where the island is..."  
  
She asked him, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Why don't you say anything? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Still the man did not speak, and it was starting to annoy her.  
  
'What's wrong with this guy? Is he deaf, or something?'  
  
"Hey...!"   
  
Before Tetra could finish, a small ball of light flew from the man's cap and up to her.  
  
"A fairy?"  
  
Tetra asked as she looked at it. The Fairy jingled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my Master is mute. He can't tell you anything..."  
  
The fairy said. Tetra sighed.  
  
"Darn...then perhaps you know..."  
  
before Tetra could finish, an arrow hit the railing right by her, with a piece of paper attached to it. Tetra took the arrow and opened the paper, to see that it was a sea chart of the Great Sea. Once she finished looking at it, she turned towards the small boat, only to see it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Where did that boat go?"  
  
She asked one of her crew members. One on the other side of the deck raised his hand.  
  
"He's heading west, Captain Tetra. Should we seize him?"  
  
The man asked but Tetra shook her head.  
  
"No, let him go, he gave me a sea chart to use, anyway, so we should be on our way."  
  
'Still, I can't help but wonder who that guy was...'  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Well, this is my first attempt at a Legend Of Zelda story. It was posted here before but through circumstances unknown to me, it was removed from my list of stories. Since then I've been busy with my own life and couldn't get it reposted sooner. Anyway, I've written one more chapter for this, so I hope readers will enjoy it, too. 


	2. Enter The Hyrulian Continent

Chapter 2  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I don't claim any of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
=...=-Indicate Sign language  
  
+...+-Indicate Telepathy  
  
------  
  
The three travelers: the man, the fairy, and the boat made their way to the Hylia Seaport. Many large sailing ships were already docked at the harbor as sailors were unloading goods they obtained overseas to the merchants. Some of the sailors who were resting saw the tiny boat come closer. Their look was one of bewilderment. This was most likely since absolutely no one travels on a small ship where dangerous sea monsters lurked.  
  
"That guy must have a few nails loose or something."  
  
Commented one sailor as the ship stopped near one of the side bridges that were used to park the ship and remove goods. The man put the sail down, not bother to tie his boat, and jumped onto the bridge. The man they saw was a different sight to behold: a youth garbed in a long forest green tunic that was tied by a red belt on his waist. He had white under garments of white covering what the tunic couldn't. Perhaps what was most surprising of all was that he had a thick baldric draped on his shoulder to support a beautiful crafted sword and a Hylian Shield.   
  
"Who are you, stranger?"  
  
Asked another sailor to the man. The sailor was ignored as the man walked passed them. The sailors were insulted but decided not to do anything because like it or not, the traveler looked very powerful, more than capable to take them on regardless of his gentle appearance compared to their gruff ones.  
  
------  
  
+Try and stay hidden, Navi. I don't want anymore attention then I'm already getting with your presence known to these people.+  
  
The man said to his fairy companion within her mind. The fairy obliged by staying within his green hood cap. She removed her blue glowing aura to not attract attention as she looked around the bustling merchant town within the port. Navi kept herself well hidden in the tresses of golden hair on her master's head. Without her protective aura, she looked like a pint sized Hylian woman with a fair pale complexion and long flowing blue hair, which was just a slight shade lighter than her small blue dress to cover her bare essentials.  
  
+Wow, it's so busy here.+  
  
Navi commented as she also used telepathy, not something she used often since she would rather talk, but it had it's uses in carrying a personal conversation on the inside while it seemed as if nothing was happening on the outside. Navi could understand why her master wanted as little attention drawn to him as there was now as he got mixed reactions from the masses: Many a beautiful woman, married or unmarried stared at his well hidden body hungrily. Although his tunic covered his well toned torso from view, and the thick leather gauntlets and long boots covered about half his arms and legs, the skin tight fabric of his undergarments did little to hide his strong muscles that could be seen, honed from countless years of physical training such as martial arts, swordplay, and archery to name a few. His skin was flawless with a healthy light tan to accentuate his appearance from many long travels, which, in the eyes of the woman was perfect.  
  
'And why not? My master is like a god on this world to the many woman who spy a glance at his features.'  
  
Navi thought to herself. Since she was his traveling companion, she was not at all jealous of any of the female onlookers. Her master forsake the love of women, preferring an adventure anyday over them. In the deep recesses of her mind, Navi felt it unfair, since she harbored a deep love for her master, ever since the two first met and he came and nursed her back to health when she had been gravely injured. Even if unfair, there was a little happiness in her about his forsaking ways in a little twisted sense: Since she was a fairy and could not have him like a normal Hylian woman, a normal Hylian woman could not have him because he would reject her for any dangerous adventure. Of course, to the male half of the onlookers, her master was something to be loathed, since he was so physically beautiful and perfect.  
  
+We'll be out on the field soon Navi. Sorry to have to keep you cooped up there, but please bare it a little longer.+  
  
Her master told her. Being mute on the outside could probably be considered his flaw amongst his godly perfectness. If he could talk normally, Navi was sure he could swoon any female as easily as walking. Unknown to many, and much to Navi's delight, her master was the most polite and gentle person she had ever met, and she met a lot of people in her life. This politeness could be dropped easily, however, when his competitive and aggressive nature surfaced during dangerous situations like dungeon hunting and the like.  
  
+Okay Navi, you may come out now.+  
  
He said. Navi regained her glow and zipped out of his cap to look around.  
  
"It's been a while since we've been on Hyrule, master."  
  
Navi stated. Hyrule was the largest island on the great sea, and due to that, was obviously the most populated. It also had several little islands around it as well. This island was usually the most adventure laden of all the other major islands like Termina, Koholint, Holodrum and Lybrinna to name a few.  
  
+Yes, it has been a while hasn't it?...of course you can.+  
  
The last part of his telepathic speech puzzled Navi.  
  
"I don't understand, master."  
  
Navi told him. Although her face could not be seen, if it could be, it would show incredible confusion. Her master graced her with a small light hearted smile.  
  
+Sorry, I was just bidding King of Red Lions farewell so that he may leave the island in search of his own adventures.+  
  
He told her. Navi understood, feeling slightly embarrassed that she forgot about their other companion. King of Red Lions was a living ship that had accompanied her master even before she knew him. It was a truly faithful ship that could move on it's own, though not quite as fast as it could with a sail on it. It told her that it had met the master a long time ago. Another thing their master had was immortality, something unknown to the world except the three themselves. He considered it a double edge sword, both a blessing and a curse: He could go on adventures so many times and as long as he wanted to throughout the ages, yet, good friends made through these adventures would be lost to him over time as well.  
  
"I should have figured that's who you were speaking to. Anyway, where should we head out to, master?"  
  
Navi asked. The man put a hand to his chin in thought for a bit.  
  
+Let's head to Lon Lon Ranch. We can get there in a couple of days by foot, rest there for a bit, then take a couple more days to head to Hyrule Castle Town.+  
  
He concluded as he began walking through the large field. Even though it was a little before noon, Navi was already aware that they would not stop for lunch. Her master didn't need nourishment to keep up his brisk pace, and if she got tired of flying, she could rest in his cap.  
  
------  
  
As predicted, the duo made there way to the large structure of Lon Lon Ranch. Being the only ranch in Hyrule, it was very prosperous and was about the size of a small town.  
  
+It's been about two hundred years since I was last in this ranch. It looks like it got bigger. I wonder if the Lon family still own it.+  
  
Her master said. For Navi, it had only been about forty years. Since she was such a high ranking fairy, Navi could repeatedly get the blessings of extended youth from the Fairy Realm repeatedly. In a way she could be said to be immortal just as her master and boat companion. However, unlike them, to her knowledge, she always had to get it every twenty years, as that was the normal amount of time a high rank fairy has to live outside the Fairy Realm. Low level fairies could not last long outside the realm, so many build up their rank to live outside extended periods of time.  
  
"Shall we go, master?"  
  
Navi asked. Her master nodded. She hid within the confines of his cap again as he walked past the opened iron gates into the ranch.  
  
------  
  
+This place is huge...+  
  
Navi heard her master say. She also spied around from on top of his head. Wooden buildings lined the heavy stone wall that surround the and protect the ranch. Since it was a little after noon when the two got there, many workers had already ate lunch and were hard at work again. As the traveler made his way along the path to the large opened area where the horses ran about, many workers randomly began staring at him. It was pretty much the same as when he walked through the seaport town a couple of days back: males loathing and females admiring as he walked by. Some females stopped working and hollered at him to get his attention, while some of the younger males tried to bait him into a fight. The older, wiser male worker simply ignored the traveler, most of them knowing that a fight with the traveler to impress the women would be in vain since the traveler seemed to be extremely powerful.  
  
+Great...more annoying looks I'm graced with.+  
  
Her master told her, making Navi chuckle. They were now in the large fenced area where horses roamed about. Outside of the fence many worker were spread out along area, tending to either cows or cuckoos for the most part. As the traveler made his way to the opening of the fenced area, he could pick up the sounds of melodic voice.  
  
+Sounds like someone is singing, master.+  
  
Navi said. He nodded.  
  
+I think you right. It's that girl over there.+  
  
He pointed to a red headed woman who's back was faced to them. From that view they could make out that she wore a yellow bandanna around her slender neck, a white blouse, and a long purple skirt covered most of her body. Her singing was having an affect on the horses, from what the companions could tell, as horse after horse would come around once in a while to simply stay besides her, as if to listen to her song, then leaving to play, only to come back again.  
  
+She's dressed in a slightly higher manner compared to the other workers. She might be the owner.+  
  
Navi concluded. Her master nodded.  
  
+Probably. I guess were just going to have to ask her. Hope she knows sign language.+   
  
He walked toward the woman, then tapped her shoulder gently. She stopped her singing to turn around. There was a long pause before the woman spoke.  
  
"M...May I help y...you?"  
  
She stuttered. From her hiding spot, Navi could clearly see that the woman looked at her master with those same hungry eyes of other females. Although in their early travels, Navi would get jealous of this, now that they were together a lot, it was actually funny to see women squirm under her master's gaze. Her master gestured to the woman with his hands.  
  
=I am curious to know if you are the owner of this ranch.=  
  
He stated. The woman stared blankly, clearing not understanding him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand sign language. Since your using it, you must be mute."  
  
She told him. She surprisingly didn't stutter, most likely since her attention was drawn to his hands rather than his eyes. Any female who gazed into the infinite navy blue eyes would probably remain trapped in it if not for blinking.  
  
+Maybe I should talk to her, master?+  
  
Navi suggested.  
  
+Yes, I suppose. Land dwelling Hylians tend to be very wary of people with fairies for some reason, though, Be careful not to get swatted.+  
  
Once master and servant were in agreement, Navi made her presence known.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but as you've concluded, my master is mute. He wants to know if your the owner of the ranch."  
  
Navi stated. The redhead looked in wonder at the blue ball of light.  
  
"Wow, are you a fairy? I never heard of adults traveling with fairy companions. I thought only kokiris do that. Oh, sorry, I guess I'm a little out of line. I'm not the owner, but I am the daughter of the owner. His name is Talon."  
  
The woman concluded. Navi bobbed up and down in the air, as if nodding.  
  
"Where is your father, then? We would like to speak to him."  
  
Navi told her.   
  
"Our house is the biggest one on the left wall. It's nearest to the entrance. By the way, what's your master's name?"  
  
The woman asked the fairy as she turned her attention to the young looking man again.  
  
"His name...well...um, he doesn't have one. He's just master to me."  
  
That was a lie. Navi knew her master's name, but he rarely, if ever, gave it out.   
  
"Is that so...well seeing as you have a fairy, why don't I call you Fairy Boy?"  
  
The woman asked. Although he really didn't like it, he chose not to really care about it and simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Great! Well, my name is Malon, it was nice meeting you, Fairy Boy."  
  
She told him, holding out her hand in greeting. He took it and shook briefly before walking back towards the entrance of the ranch. Navi went into his cap again.  
  
+Fairy Boy, huh? You sure you want her calling you that, master?+  
  
Navi asked him. He would have shrugged again, but it would seem strange out in public when it seemed he wasn't talking to someone  
  
+What does it matter? She doesn't need to know it.+  
  
Her master said before he looked towards the largest house near the entrance, just as Malon had said. Finding the door to be unlocked, the man simply opened it and walked in without knocking. He was greeted by a tall, obese man behind a counter. The man's clothing was a bit higher up compared to the workers, so the traveler knew he must have been Talon, the owner. The man had a thick mustache growing and was balding. He looked quite gruff and intimidating, but his eyes shone with a gentle light.   
  
"Something I can do for you, mister?"  
  
The man asked as he wiped his hands on a thick apron that covered over his denim overalls. Hoping the man's reaction would be like his daughter's, the traveler allowed Navi out once more.  
  
"Yes. My master is mute, but was hoping you could provide us a place of rest. We only want to stay the night, if that's okay."  
  
Navi told Talon.   
  
"Oh, a fairy, huh? Well sir, it's ten rupees for the night. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Talon asked the man, not really minding the fairy at all. The traveler reached for a small wallet that was in a hidden compartment of his baldric. He took out two blue rupees and gave them to Talon. After a small inspection, Talon nodded and took out a small key ring with two keys from under the counter and handing them to the traveler.  
  
"The Inn here is the large building opposite of this one. The first key unlocks the front door, and the second one with the number is the one to your room. Please give the key back tomorrow before you leave."  
  
Talon instructed. The man nodded to the owner before leaving for the opposite building. Once at the front door, the traveler unlocked it with the first key and walked inside, making sure he locked the door after him. Once in the Inn, he noticed it was rather dark  
  
+Navi, it's pretty dark in here. Please shine some light on the situation.+  
  
He told his fairy. She complied by flying out of his cap and increasing her usual glow so that more light could be shed in the dark room.  
  
"Looks like the candle went out. There's no windows on the first floor, huh?"  
  
Navi asked. She used some magic to create a spark that would ignite the wick of candle in a small glass lantern that hung from the ceiling. She repeated this process with two other lanterns she found within the room.   
  
"I wonder why Talon doesn't just move in here as the Inn keeper."  
  
Navi said as the two made their way up a flight of stairs that where revealed once enough candle light shown.  
  
+Probably since that is his home. He can also better play his role as a shop keeper there as well. Looks like this is the room.+  
  
The room was about halfway through the hall. The hall itself only had one window near the end of it, so a little sun light shown through. After unlocking the door to the room, Navi had to light one more candle on a small desk. The room had a pleasant glow to it. Besides the small desk was a small table with a chair, where the traveler put down most of his belongings. There was one bed near the wall closest by the door, with a small dresser besides it. Leaning his sword against the bed post for easy access in case of emergencies, the man began to remove his long boots, placing them by the sword. He then removed his leather gauntlets and placed them side by side on the dresser, and lastly, removed his cap and letting his long hair spill out from it's confines.  
  
+Well, Navi, I'm going to get some sleep to rejuvenate a bit. It's still day time, so if you want to explore a bit, I'll let you, just stay out of trouble.+  
  
He told her. He went to a small curtained window opposite of the bed and opened it slightly, so Navi could get out through there.  
  
"I think I will explore a little bit. Do you want me to wake you up early tomorrow, master?"  
  
Navi asked as she flew to the window sill. He nodded simply.  
  
+Yes. Be careful, okay?+  
  
Navi agreed as she flew out the window. The man only closed the curtains so light wouldn't filter in, and made his way towards the bed.  
  
'It will be another long walk, so I might as well get what rest I can.'  
  
The traveler thought as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Here's the first chapter. I apologize for getting a little too descriptive on parts of this chapter. That's a habit I got to try and break out of. 


	3. The Temple Of Light

Chapter 3  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story don't actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I don't claim any of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
=...=-Indicate Sign Language  
  
+...+-Indicate Telepathy  
  
-------  
  
The traveler opened his eyes when a small beam of light hit his face. He stared at the opened window, watching the small curtains flutter a bit in the gentle early morning breeze. He turned his head towards the small dresser to see Navi sleeping, using a gauntlet for bedding and his cap for a blanket. He got up, performing a few stretches to keep himself limber, then sent a mental message to Navi.  
  
+Navi, let's get going. We'll be heading for the Castle Town today.+  
  
Navi got up, rubbing her sleep laden eyes with her arm to wake up. She also stretched a bit before arming her glowing aura and began hovering in the air. Her master got dressed quickly, then gave the room one quick look over to make sure nothing was being forgotten, and left the Inn house. Once outside, the two saw that the ranch workers were just starting to get to work. The traveler made his way to Talon's house.  
  
"So you'll be leaving then, mister?"  
  
Talon greeted the man. He nodded slowly, before placing the keys to the Inn on Talon's counter.  
  
"Much obliged, mister. You seem kind of busy now, but maybe when you have some free time, I can introduce you to a glass of Lon Lon Milk."  
  
Talon said. The man nodded again before leaving the ranch. As the sun was starting to make it's appearance known, the traveler headed north, prepared for his two day walk to the Hyrule Castle Town.   
  
------  
  
Once again as predicted, the two traveling companions made it to Hyrule Castle Town in two days.   
  
+Even though it's a major city, residence still call it a town. I guess the name grew on them.+  
  
The man said to his fairy companion. Navi stayed in his cap, knowing from experience that fairies were not looked favorably upon by a majority of people in Hyrule, since many associated a fairy as being a Kokiri companion, and Kokiri where thought as a selfish race of children who wanted to keep the forest secrets well hidden from the rest of the world. The traveler made his way past the draw bridge and into the city. A guard on duty greeted him with a bow, and the man gave a slight nod in return. They were in the quiet walkway of the city, where the guard house for the city limits was, but the man could already hear the faint shouts of the residence going about their lives. He made his way through one more gate before he finally reached his destination.  
  
+This place hasn't changed too much, has it, master?+  
  
Navi asked as she peered out of his hood.  
  
+Hardly at all...+  
  
He began making his way through the street, ignoring all the merchants on the sidewalk trying to sell him their wares. Since the streets were so crowded during the day, the man had to walk slowly in order to progress where he wanted to.  
  
+This place seems more crowded than usual...I'm sure it's an important day today...but I can't seem to remember...+  
  
The traveler told his fairy companion. Navi was unsure of what special day it was. The two dwindled on it for only a little bit, before heading toward the large Inn on the right side of town amongst all the other large, swan white buildings. Upon entering, he closed the door to quiet down all the loud noises on the street. He looked at the clerk behind the large wooden counter: A late middle aged woman with orange hair streaked with white, and wore a simple yellow dress with embroided green flowers on it.   
  
"May I help you?"  
  
The woman asked with a polite bow of her head. The traveler also bowed before starting a conversation and hoping she would understand him.  
  
=I would like a room for the next two nights, can that be arranged?=  
  
Luckily, the woman nodded her head in understanding, and retrieved a key for him.  
  
"Here you are, sir. It's 15 rupees a night. Your room is on the fourth floor on the left. It's the last room, so you can't miss it."  
  
She said in a polite manner.   
  
=Is there a celebration going on around here by any chance?=  
  
He asked her. The woman nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's the Princess's birthday today. She turns eighteen if I remember correctly. Been out to sea for a while you must have forgotten."  
  
The woman stated with a chuckle. If he could laugh, he would have, but resigned to a simple nod.  
  
=Thanks for the information. Here.=  
  
He gave her a red rupee, worth twenty rupees. He put his key in a compartment of his baldric before heading out to try and search around.  
  
------  
  
In the large town square, many festive games were being played. Seeing as he didn't have much to do, the traveler decided to partake in some of the games to pass the time. Near the right upper corner of the square was the store, Adventurer's Journey, which only opened at night. The traveler was hoping to look around some catalogs and see if any adventures had come up, but he would have to wait.  
  
"Wow, mommy, he's so good!"  
  
A little girl squealed as a large crowd looked on at the small target range. Being a master of archery, the traveler decided to try his luck, and his skills were attracting much attention. No target went unscathed as the man knotted an arrow to the small bow he was given and fired away. When he finally reached the final target with his final arrow, the crowd roared with applauding. The man picked out a Yoshi doll from amongst the prizes and gave it to the little girl who had spoken to her mother.  
  
"Thanks a lot mister!"  
  
The girl squealed again as she hugged the doll to death. He simply patted her on the head, before making his way out of the crowd.. He didn't really care much for attention from others, but when he got bored, attention was the least of his cares. The traveler decided to escape to the famed Temple of Light that resided to the far right of the city. As he expected, it was deserted. He allowed Navi to fly about freely in the small court yard around the temple.  
  
+I'm going to go inside for a little bit, Navi. Go ahead and get some fresh air around here, I'll be right back.+  
  
------  
  
The temple's structure was still holding on strong, regardless of how old it was. The stone and marble used it it's construction still looked as new as ever.  
  
'Someone must have taken real good care of this temple. It's been around since the beginning of time.'  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
'I can feel it...the Blade of Infinity...it resides here...but the majority of it's power has been stripped away...'  
  
The wanderer made his way to an empty altar near the back of the temple. A small pedestal was at the center, but nothing was there.   
  
'I did feel it...where is it?  
  
He searched the modest temple over and over before finding a near illegible wording inscribed on the back of the pedestal.  
  
'It reads...Here on the Pedestal of Light resides the blade of evil's bane...if you who reads this believes you are the chosen one then state you will take the challenge...'  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
The man opened his eyes. He brought his arm back, so that his hand may grasp the hilt of the sword, before he freed it from the sheath.   
  
'The Master Sword...those damn Goddesses took my blade apart. I must find out what makes the sword whole before transforming it back to what it really used to look like.'  
  
The sapphire hilt of the sword was beautiful, and the blade was an intricate piece of work that was the color of a clear blue sky. Yet, the man looked slightly disgusted at it, as his handsome face contorted in great rage. The rage came quickly, but the neutral gaze he wore usually came back just as quickly.  
  
'At least it's not entirely useless.'  
  
He remembered that claiming it had not been an easy task.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
He stated the challenge telepathically. The entire temple went dark. He could hear the faint footsteps of the giant creature that blended so well in the darkness.  
  
'Damn...a Tiamant, an immortal slayer...'  
  
The giant dark dragon was something to be feared indeed. It could cover an area it resides in darkness so it could surprise it's prey and kill it easier. It's black scaled body blended well so it could camouflage itself well in the dark. A rare violent beast like it was only summoned as a guardian to anything of an immensely great higher power, and only a godly figure could summon it.   
  
'Gods and typical immortals are separated here. A beast like this one can kill an immortal, but can't kill a God...'  
  
He peered at the red eyes. That was the only thing that allowed him to know where it was, but once it closed it's translucent eye lids, even the eyes couldn't give away it's location.  
  
'My eyes will be useless. I'll have to rely on sound and scent in order to pick out where the Tiamat is. I can't mess up, if I take too much damage, it's all over for me.'  
  
He brought forth a plain iron broad sword and shield and held them at the ready, as he closed his eyes. He felt the shift of the creature as it came closer. The man jumped to the right to evade a devastating bite attack of the Tiamat's maw. While it was reeling it's long neck back in recovery, it was struck as the man countered with a quick overhead chop. The scales provided a large amount of protection, however, and the dark creature went undamaged. It countered with a low sweep of it's head along the ground to try and strike the man, but his reflexes were quick, and he performed a forward somersault over the Tiamat's neck. The Tiamat only feinted, as it swung back to intercept the warrior. It was unlucky, however, as the young man rolled under the attack, bringing up his blade to strike at the soft underside of the Tiamat.  
  
'Got it!'  
  
The Tiamat reered it's head up and let out a pained roar. At that moment, the man rolled forward, intent on thrusting his sword in it's now unprotected underbelly. The Tiamat's reflexes were much better than he had anticipated, and it brought a scaled forearm up to guard what would have been a near fatal thrust. The Tiamat then thrust it's arm forward, making the man stumble back and get disoriented. It shot out with it's head again, but only met with the man's shield as he brought it up. The impact further caused the man to lose balance. Frustrated, the Tiamat reeled it's head back quickly, then struck at the man with it's claws, hoping to knock away his shield and leave him unprotected. That had been a mistake. Once the Tiamat stuck at the shield, it made the protective item skid across the ground, the man jumped up to it's face, stabbing into where he knew the eye would be. The Tiamat bellowed furiously in pain, as the man pulled out and landed to the floor. It brought it's claws to it's face, leaving the belly unprotected. The man didn't hesitate as he thrusted, spinning the sword forward to impale the dark creature, before jumping away quickly.  
  
'A Tiamat's blood is so acidic, almost any metal can be melted by it.'  
  
The Tiamat roared in anguish, knowing it's death had come as the inflicted wound had been made with a drilling motion type thrust to widen the wound immensely and let the blood flow freely. The man felt the vibrations in the ground as the creature fell, and he opened his eyes slowly. light had returned to the temple and it looked at if it hadn't been touched. The man looked down to his arm which held his sword. Most of the blade had been melted off by the Tiamat's blood. He then looked towards his shield which laid quite some ways away and saw that the impact the Tiamat put into the attack on the shield bent it to be unusable.  
  
'It's time I upgraded my equipment anyway...'  
  
He turned to the Pedestal of Light. He could see the sword planted within. It's dark sapphire hilt looked very compact, and there was a hollow where the hilt connected with the blade, and it appeared that it was a gem like piece that was missing. The blade was sky blue, but did not seem to radiate the holy light that would make it an evil slaying sword. The man walked up to the pedestal and inspected it closely.  
  
'This is it...but it's definitely lost a lot of power.'  
  
He gripped the hilt in his left hand. He then lifted the sword from it's resting place and held it high in the air, letting light from the high up window glint on the blade's surface. He frowned.  
  
'Yes, this proves it...if it was still imbued with any sacred holy light, a column of light should have emerged in it's wake...yet there was none...'  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
He resheathed the Master Sword. After having obtained it on that day so long ago, his old leather sheath had been replaced with a wooden one that was dyed blue and embroided with gold trimmings. He peered at the temple one last time, but lowered his head suddenly, bringing his left hand up to grasp the hilt, but not removing the blade from it's sheath. He felt a odd, yet familiar presence in the air.  
  
+It's been a while, hasn't it, Link?+  
  
The voice came in his head. The wanderer, Link, smirked at the voice he heard. He dropped his hand from his sword and turned around to stare at a tall, dark skinned man garbed in heavy black armor and a few cloth areas with colorful tiled like patterns on them. He wore a cape with the same design. The man stood in the shadows of the entrance, his face being obscured by it. His eyes glowed red in the shadows.  
  
+Ganon. It has been a while, hasn't it? I hear you've been the King of the Gerudo race for a while now.+  
  
Link told the dark cladded man. Ganon stepped into the light more, and his eyes lost their red glow, looking of an ochre color now. Link noticed that Ganon had two swords on his each side of his waist that were held on by his belt. Judging from the shapes of the sheaths, one was a long, single bladed saber while the other was a rhomphaia style blade, which seemed similar to the saber, except for the double sided hook ends of it's blade. Link quirked an eyebrow.  
  
+Looks like you also use a two sword fighting style now as well. I thought Gerudos used scimitars.+  
  
Ganon smirked at the remark.  
  
+A typical one does, but a scimitar is just too small for me, that's why I have these two weapons.+  
  
The two immortals looked at each other for a while without using telepathic words.  
  
+Tell me, Link, have you found any leads on your wings?+  
  
Ganon finally asked him. Link shook his head.  
  
+Not any new ones. All I've been able to retrieve is about a quarter of my white wing. You?+  
  
Ganon also shook his head.  
  
+Neither have I, though I have been progressing a little better. I've almost totally completed my white wing, but I don't have any leads on my other one.+  
  
Ganon stated. Link nodded simply.  
  
+So what brings you to Hyrule then? Getting in good with the King so you have more access to Hyrule like the other races?+  
  
Ganon's ever present smirk grew wider, baring some teeth. Link's expression remained neutral as he questioned Ganon.  
  
+Exactly. Unless my race makes a pact with the King, we are restricted only to the desert or the ocean.+  
  
Ganon said. He then turned his back to Link.  
  
+I've got to get going now actually. I hope to see you in the near future, Link.+  
  
He disappeared through the entrance. Link also decided that he was overdoing his stay. He began walking towards the entrance but heard light footsteps coming within the temple.  
  
'Someone's coming from the entrance, two in fact. Can't be Ganon.'  
  
Link stared at the entrance, waiting for whoever else was coming in. Two women came in. One a Hylian and the other one was of the rare Sheikan race.   
  
'Royalty...'  
  
Link thought as he peered at the young Hylian woman. She was dressed in a plain blue dress which, to ordinary people, would make her appear to be one of the middle class, but he could tell she was a much higher up ranked person by the way she carried herself while walking. Plus, the entire dress was made out of silk, which middle class tended to have only small articles of silk clothing on rather than a whole piece made of silk. Her long golden blonde hair was tied back at the nape of her neck by a small ribbon of the same color as her dress, and her skin had a healthy ivory tone, not overly pale.  
  
'The Shiekan is probably a bodyguard...'  
  
The Shiekan also wore a simple dress, of black instead of blue, but the material's texture seemed more course. It was not silk, but probably of very smooth leather dyed black, in order to pass off the light protective gear as a simple dress. Link saw no weapon on her person, but he knew that a dagger was probably well hidden somewhere along the dress, and if not, Shiekans were masters of martial arts, so they could battle without weapons. The tall woman's skin was quite dark, but not like the Gerudos, who were passed off as having black skin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know people came to this temple anymore."  
  
The Hylian woman said, as her light blue eyes registered surprise as she gazed at him. The Shiekan's expression was neutral, like his own. Link simply stared at the two. The Hylian woman frowned.  
  
"That sword...could it be...Impa!"  
  
The Hylian woman got the Shiekan's attention when her name was called. She eyed the sword hilt also for a bit before nodding.  
  
"What do you make of it, Zelda? It does look like the Master Sword as shown in the scriptures..."  
  
Impa whispered in the ear of her companion, Zelda. Although it was probably not for him to hear, Link's ultra sensitive hearing picked up the message between the two easily. He saw Zelda nod her head, before turning towards him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the real Master Sword. That means your the Wielder..."  
  
Zelda said. Link simply kept staring at her, not saying a word. Not to be rude, he just couldn't because he was mute.  
  
"Well? Have you nothing to say...?"  
  
Silence returned after she spoke.  
  
"Can you tell me your name at least?"  
  
Again she got nothing but silence. Her escalated features now turned into a frown.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me, sir?"  
  
She pressed on.   
  
=I have no name.=  
  
He gestured with his hands.  
  
"Oh, you must be a mute. Still, you could have just used sign language earlier."  
  
Zelda told him. Link bowed his head a bit.  
  
=Sorry, I get a bit apprehensive when engaged in a conversation. Most people around here don't know sign language, after all.=  
  
He stated. It was a true fact, as it was so rare for a Hylian to be born mute. That went for most of the races actually, and hardly any actually know how to understand sign language.  
  
"That is understandable. Still, how is it that you were able to obtain the Master Sword?"  
  
Zelda asked. Link could tell she was a very curious person. Still, he did not want to answer that question.   
  
'I'd rather wander alone with as few ties to others as possible if I can, what can I do...?'  
  
He pondered of how he could slip away without further questioning. His answer came soon enough, but it would not end as he would have wanted it to.  
  
"Princess? Princess Zelda, are you here?"  
  
He heard the voice of a male just outside the temple interior, calling out to Zelda. The sound of heave metal grieves could be heard along the stone floor as an armored warrior walked into the temple. His silver armor glinted in the sunlight of the windows as he bowed respectively to the Princess.  
  
"I thought you might be here your highness. Please forgive me if I should be intruding on anything of great importance, but your father has asked for your presence."  
  
The Hylian Knight said in a clear tone. His blonde spiky hair swayed as he got up to a standing position once more.  
  
"I'll be there shortly, Sir Darius. Please go ahead and inform my father that me and Impa have found the Wielder of the Master Sword and that he will be joining us in the castle."  
  
Zelda told the knight. Darius, as she had called him, looked rather surprised, but quickly straightened up again and saluted.  
  
"Understood, your highness. By your leave."  
  
When he left, Link's thoughts were somewhere along the line of...  
  
'Damn...'  
  
Amongst some other choice words as the Princess turned around to face him, holding out her arm.  
  
"Well, Wielder is your name for now until I can think of a better one. Won't you please join us for dinner?"  
  
She offered. He knew it would be rude to not comply, but he still wanted to refuse. He didn't particularly like it when he had other plans and they would have to be put on hold because royalty had to place him at their dinner table.  
  
'It's not like she's actually going to really give me a choice either...if I refuse, she could get offended and send a squad of knights after me...not that I would care but I have other things that need to be done...so I might as well get it over with.  
  
=Verywell, I accept=  
  
------  
  
+Master, you've been gone a long time.+  
  
He heard the voice in his head.  
  
+Listen Navi, have you ever dined at a castle before? If not, you just may get that chance.+  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: This is a relatively boring chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better. Also, thanks to Lunatic Chaos for being the first reviewer. Now, to answer your question, the story will go a bit further after Link obtains his powers, but the majority of this story is how he gets it all back. So the story is mostly normal Link, with a bit of his Fierce Deity side somewhere near the end of this story. Hopefully that answered your question. 


	4. Making Way Into The Lost Woods

Chapter 4  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story don't actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I don't claim any of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
=...=-Indicate Sign Language  
  
/.../-Indicate Telepathy  
  
------  
  
Link was clearly annoyed, and Navi could sense it. After dinner with Zelda and her father, the King, he was given a little tour of the castle with the Princess. What was annoying Link the most was the fact that he could feel the many pairs of eyes on his figure from the various amounts of young maids.  
  
/Damn...Is there not a single male around these halls? If I see one more female, I quite possibly may throw myself out the nearest window and into the moat./  
  
Link said from the telepathic bond he shared with Navi. He could hear his companion chuckle through the bond at him.  
  
/Who decided not to refuse dinner with the Royal Family, Master?/  
  
Navi said. Now thinking back on it, Link may just have wanted to risk offending the Princess by declining the offer and getting attacked by the Royal armies than being in the castle where the only males were the soldiers and Knights, who seemed to be no where in sight guarding chambers or the like as he thought they would be.  
  
"You seem uncomfortable , Wielder. Is anything the matter?"  
  
The Princess spoke to him as she stayed ahead of him. Link nodded.  
  
=Yes. I feel as if I'm being watched from all sides. All these maids...aren't there any butlers around here?=  
  
He asked her.   
  
"Sorry. Since were both nearing me and my sister's quarters, you'll be finding more maids in this area."  
  
Zelda told him. Link's attention was taken to her at the moment.  
  
=You have a sister?=  
  
He asked. Zelda nodded.  
  
"Yes. She's been out to sea for a while now, but soon, she'll be coming home. Since our mother was a pirate, me and my sister take turns maintaining her pirate ship. We've compromised taking three year turns with who goes out to sea and who says to fulfill her role as a Princess. Although, my sister's been out to sea a bit longer than me considering she is the older one. I've only gone out once while she's on her second turn now. She wrote me and father saying she was going to investigate the island of Holodrum before she returns here."  
  
Zelda explained to him. Link put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
/Wasn't there a woman who was on the pirate ship we passed up when we were out to sea? Didn't she want a sea chart to get to Holodrum?/  
  
Link asked Navi.   
  
/Hey, I think your right. Maybe that was her sister?/  
  
It could have been a coincidence, but now that Navi thought on it a bit, the pirate's Captain, Tetra, did have a similar appearance to Princess Zelda.   
  
"Would you like to see something, Wielder?"  
  
Zelda asked him. Link didn't answer immediately as he kept his head lowered, as if deep in thought.  
  
'There is this familiar feeling emanating from the castle somewhere. Could it be...?!'  
  
Link was broken out of his thoughts as Navi sent a mental shock through their bind. Link lifted his head up to see the worried face of the Princess.  
  
=Is something wrong?=  
  
He asked. He saw Zelda sigh in relief.  
  
"You zoned out on me for a bit there. I was wondering if you wanted to see something interesting?"  
  
Link nodded at her request. Zelda led him towards the right most tower, of the castle, or at least it seemed to Link as if they were headed that direction. Link's eyes narrowed as he felt that familiar presence getting stronger. The two had stopped by the entrance of a narrow spiraling stair case. As they rose higher, the presence got stronger.  
  
"Here it is."  
  
Zelda stated. Link looked into the small room of the tower to see a rather large diamond embedded in a gold casing.  
  
=What is this?=  
  
Link asked her. He knew the presence was coming from the object. This meant that this diamond was concealing a tuft of feathers needed for one of his wings.   
  
'So, those Goddesses thought of hiding pieces of my feathers in the form of a diamond, did they? Clever. I would not have been able to feel it from very far away. Maybe coming to the castle was not such a wasted trip after all.'  
  
He thought.  
  
"This is a treasure of the Hylian Royal Family. It's called the Hylian Diamond. It is one of the Sacred Stones of Hyrule. The others are the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, the Zora Sapphire, and the Gerudo Amber. They all correspond to one of the main races of Hyrule."  
  
Zelda explained. Link's attention perked up about this information. He wanted to kick himself for just realizing something just now when he saw the diamond.  
  
'Of course...my other feathers that I collected were also changed into some sort of relic on other islands, why should I be surprised about this when it's no different? I must have this diamond...'  
  
Link thought. He turned to Zelda and got her attention.  
  
"Yes, Wielder?"  
  
She asked. Link merely shook his head.  
  
=I'm sorry.=  
  
Link brought his left hand up and began to focus. Having obtained some of his powers because he had collected fragments of one of his wings, Link could conjure up some of his ancient power he had as a God. Being a mere immortal, however, meant his body would be put under more strain then if he had still been a God when using some of his powers. Link's hand glowed with a faint light as he manipulated the flow of time within a small radius. Slowing time down, but not stopping it fully, Link proceeded to grab the Hyrulian Diamond and walked past Zelda. He knew that to Zelda, it would practically seem as if he vanished into thin air along with the diamond. Link made his way out of the tower and walked past the very slow moving maids that were still under his spell. Link closed one eye and lowered his head as he began breathing heavily.  
  
'Damn...got to find a hiding spot before I totally lose my concentration...'  
  
Link thought as he walked, finally ending up in an empty hall. He decided to hide behind a drapery and stopped his time manipulation spell. He would need time to recover from using that spell.  
  
'Damn...such a simple spell, but without being a God, I'm drained more easily...'  
  
Link's keen hearing could already pick up that Zelda was heading to inform her father of the robbery that took place. Link knew that this would probably stain his bit of reputation gained in Hyrule, but he could care less about such a trivial matter. He was on a vendetta and he considered himself as no hero. He was just a person following what he felt was right. Link soon felt a pulse within his mind. It was a foreign one, not the one of Navi usually sent to him. He soon recognized it, though.  
  
/Ganon./  
  
He said in his mind. He could hear a faint chuckle as his answer.  
  
/Took you a little while to realize. You sound tired./  
  
Ganon told him. Now Link was the one who sent back a mental laugh.  
  
/Yeah. What do you expect when using a God's power without being a God?/  
  
Link told him. He could feel the surprise from Ganon.  
  
/You used it to get the Hyrulian Diamond, right? The Princess was very swift in informing her father. They believe you may have actually been an impostor using the title of Wielder to get the diamond in the first place./  
  
Ganon informed him.  
  
/Is that so? Oh, well, the Wielder is suppose to be a legend anyway. Can't believe everything you hear from them when the legend is based on small facts laced with mostly fiction, right?/  
  
Link stated. Ganon laughed at this.  
  
/How true. Anyway, let me guide you to my room that I'm using within the castle. I have something to give you. Plus I'll even help get you out of the castle./  
  
Ganon told him. Link agreed and began to set off from his hiding place and to the room Ganon was leading him to.  
  
------  
  
/Good, your here. Let me give you this special item./  
  
Ganon produced what looked like a large compass from within the folds of his cape. It was a golden compass of intricate design. Link took it to peer at it briefly before turning back to Ganon.  
  
/What's this for?/  
  
He asked.  
  
/It is the reason I've been able to find fragments of my wings so quickly. With it, it will give you an indication of where your feathers are on an island or a continent. Judging from your appearance, I'm sure you've done plenty of exploring around on other islands and have had some success and many failures in finding your feathers. That compass should make things easier for you. It will only point out where your feathers are of course, not my own. So you don't have to worry about if your going to happen on any of my feathers while on your travels./  
  
Ganon explained. If Link could whistle at the great ability of the compass, he would have.  
  
/I guess I owe you for this, huh?/  
  
Link inquired. Ganon chuckled and shook his head.  
  
/Nonsense. We are after a common goal, friend. Once our powers are fully retained we can go and annihilate those Goddesses for what they did to us./  
  
Ganon said as he clenched his fist with growing fury and his eyes began to emanate a red glow.  
  
/Actually, I don't think I want to kill them anymore. I've come to rather like this world they created. I think making them suffer is far more preferred over killing them. More long term, don't you think?/  
  
Link inquired. Ganon looked at Link curiously.  
  
/Heh...you may be right. I, too, have grown fond of this world. Killing them would be too easy. Maybe we should take their wings away from them and leave them stranded on their own creations as simple immortal beings. Let them experience what we've experienced. I like the way you think, Link. Now let's get you out of here./  
  
Ganon said with a smirk.  
  
------  
  
/So we're finally out. It was a very short stay, but that hardly matters. With this compass, I won't need to go on the treasure hunting missions given by the store. How convient./  
  
Link told Navi. Navi bobbed up and down in agreement. They had been transported to the Hyrule Field. It was already night time. Normally Stalchildren roamed the area at this time but only to take down travelers with weak mindedness. Because of Link's strong will, he knew the stalchildren would not want anything to do with him, so he would be left alone.  
  
"Good thing. This should make things easier for you. But if I may be so bold, master..."  
  
Navi began but trailed off. Link could feel that she was worried, and the dimming of her fairy aura meant that she was becoming depressed.  
  
/Yes? What is it Navi?/  
  
Link inquired. He could tell Navi was thinking hard on whether she should voice out her opinion or not because she kept turning to him then turning away, debating with herself.  
  
"...what will you do once you get your revenge? Will you leave this world...?"  
  
It was not lost on Navi that Link was more than an immortal. Once she had sworn to be his loyal servant, he eventually confided in her about what he really was, or rather, once was and what he was set out to do against the very Goddesses who created beings such as herself. She had been appalled for a little while, but grew out of it quickly. He had said that in the beginning, he wanted to totally destroy the Goddesses and their world for casting him into this fate, but he eventually learned to forgive their rash decision, and simply wanted to pay them back. Not by killing them, but by letting them feel what he and Ganon felt. Navi had accepted this as his right to do so, and so began their relationship as master and servant.  
  
/Will I leave you, is that what you want to know? Set your fears aside, Navi. Once my revenge is completed, I will leave for a time perhaps, but I will come back to you. What is a servant without her master and vice versa? I have come to like the Goddesses creations if not the Goddesses themselves, anyway./  
  
Link told her. Navi's aura grew brightly again in her happiness.  
  
"Thank you, master. Your so kind."  
  
Navi said softly to him. Link shook his head.  
  
/I'm simply telling you the truth. There's no need for thanks. Any how, do you want to visit your old home, Navi? The compass is pointing in that direction./  
  
He informed her.   
  
"Hmmm...The Lost Woods, huh? Well if that's where it points then we should get going."  
  
Navi said, although it was not filled with much enthusiasm.  
  
/Do you wish to stay behind? I will go by myself if you want. I know it harbors bad memories for you. So.../  
  
He began, but Navi interrupted.  
  
"It's okay, master. I'll never be able to live it down if I don't face my fears. Let's go."  
  
Navi told him. Link nodded slowly.  
  
------  
  
The ancient Forrest of the Lost Woods had been very far from Hyrule. It took Link and Navi a good three days nonstop to get to where they were now: The entrance bridge that connected from Hyrule to the Forrest. No Hylian dared to enter this place. an invisible mist hung in the air of the Lost Woods, ultimately leading to the Forrest's name. Much like it was with the Stalchildren of Hyrule Field, the mist attacked the minds of those with weak wills. It could kill and then transform Hylians into monsters. The most notable ones were the skeleton swordsmen, Stalfos. Link didn't need to fear this because he did have a strong will that prevented him from succumbing to the mist. Fairies like Navi who had masters to serve could protect them from the deadly mist with their auras as well as themselves. Such was the case with the plant grown Kokiri residence.  
  
/Well, this is it. Are you alright, Navi? Your sure you want to go further? You can still change your mind./  
  
Link informed Navi. Navi shivered a bit, but otherwise Link could tell her resolve was firm.  
  
"Let's go, Master."  
  
With that, the pair made their way to the Kokiri Village.  
  
------  
  
"Halt, you."  
  
A Kokiri guarded the entrance to the village. Link looked down at the young child who only came up to about Link's knee in height. The child aimed a small dagger at Link's stomach. Link began using sign language.  
  
=Let me pass. I'm here to visit an old friend.=  
  
Link said. The expression on the boy's face showed he clearly didn't understand.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
The boy inquired. Link shook his head.  
  
Navi, tell him I want to go see the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link told her. Navi, who until this point had not been spotted by either the boy or his own fairy companion, made herself known.  
  
"Please mind my Master since he's mute. He wishes to meet the Great Deku Tree. They are old comrades."  
  
Navi informed him. The boy put a hand to his chin in thought. After a little while the boy shrugged and moved aside.  
  
"I don't know how you got a Fairy with you or why you dress like us but I won't question it. I only guard the entrance. The boss guards the path to our beloved spirit. You'll have to talk to him about seeing the Great Deku Tree."  
  
He told Link, who simply nodded and made his way past the boy. The village was a good size, but was definitely smaller than most Link had seen. Generally about twenty or so Kokiri were born from the Great Deku Tree and lived out in the small town. Kokiri of course all had the gift for immortality as long as they remained in the Forrest. Most houses were made from massive tree stumps. Link made his way quickly towards the Great Deku Tree's location. As the boy at the entrance said, another Kokiri stood guard between the village and the path that lead to the benevolent talking tree spirit. Judging by the crossed arms and the upturned head, this Kokiri was definitely an arrogant and self centered type of person who believed he was boss and that no one could step all over him. As Link walked up to him, the boy noticed him and regarded his appearance smugly.  
  
"And who are you? Look guy, just because you dress like us doesn't mean your one of us and can be granted permission to see our Great Deku Tree. Now scram before I run you out of here."  
  
The boy threatened. Link was clearly not amused, but decided it was best to have Navi reply politely for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have urgent business with his grace and we must speak with him. Won't you reconsider?"  
  
Navi said as politely as she could, hoping it would bring a better reaction from the Kokiri rather than verbally biting his head off.  
  
"How the heck did you get a fairy to help you? Besides, why should I speak to a servant? Why don't you speak, Mr. Hylian-pretending-to-be-Kokiri."  
  
The boy said rudely. Link was growing tired of the nonsense. Without a second thought, he grabbed the skinny boy roughly around the neck and hurled him into the near by pond to be laughed at by other Kokiri near the area. Link made his way towards the Deku Tree.  
  
------  
  
"It has been a while, Wanderer. What brings you to my woods after such a long time?"  
  
The Great Deku Tree inquired as Link walked into his meadow. The tree was a massive one with the face of a wizened old man. Link smiled and bowed in respect.  
  
/I have come seeking something that you have in your possession. I wish to have the Kokiri Emerald. I know it has much symbolic value to this Forrest, but I must insist upon acquiring it./  
  
Link said truthfully. The Tree regarded him carefully  
  
"You know I can not do that without good reason."  
  
The Tree told him. Link nodded.  
  
/Of course, I understand. Yet I would be willing to do anything within my power to have it. Is there a task of which I may complete in order to have it?/  
  
Link asked, choosing his words carefully. The Kokiri Emerald was something the Deku Tree was willing to part with, and Link would rather not sound to impulsive and needy about it. The Deku Tree had taught Link to be more appreciative about life around him when the two first met and when Link was still extremely bitter about being cast his fate by the Goddesses.  
  
"I suppose there is something. You know of the Forrest Temple, correct? In the last thirty or so years, an increase of monsters have been filtering out of that evil temple made so long ago. Although monsters haven't come out in a long time, I still sense a strong evil presence emanating from that temple. I would like you to stop whatever it is that is causing this unsettling aura of evil."  
  
The Great Deku Tree explained. Link looked up at the tree.  
  
/You've been waiting for a brave warrior in some time to stop this, haven't you?/  
  
Link asked.  
  
"Yes. I was hoping you would return some time soon to aid the Forrest. On to more important matters, of course. Complete this mission for me, and the stone is yours."  
  
The two were in agreement.  
  
------  
  
The Sacred Forrest Meadow was the path that lead to the Forrest Temple. Not sensing any danger, Link made his way through the maze like path to reach the stair case that would lead him to the entrance.  
  
/This is quite a soothing melody, don't you agree, Navi?/  
  
Link asked. Someone was playing an ocarina. Link knew that the song playing was magical if it could reach to almost every corner of the Lost Woods. Link and Navi had not found the player yet, of course.  
  
"Y...yes, master..."  
  
Navi said. It did not go unnoticed by Link that Navi was troubled. Not by the beautiful Forrest itself, but rather her bitter memories of the place. Link found himself walking through a narrow path towards a staircase. From there he finally reached the clearing that lead to the Forrest Temple's entrance. This did not catch Link's eye however. A Kokiri girl sat upon a small stump, playing the enchanting music that was all around the Forrest with her wooden ocarina. She dressed like all other Kokiri children did, which was in all Forrest green. Her most unique feature, however, was her green hair. Most Kokiri Link knew about had either blonde or red hair. She soon stopped playing as her fairy flew to her ear and told her of the guest, and the Forrest went silent except for the occasional owl's hoot. She regarded him with her sea green eyes.  
  
"Hello sir. Are you one of us? A new kind of Kokiri, perhaps?"  
  
She asked him. She then noticed Navi.  
  
"Oh, you have your own fairy, too? Amazing!"  
  
The girl said excitedly.  
  
"Actually, my master's a Hylian who was given a mission by the Great Deku Tree. I am Navi, his servant. The Great Deku Tree said it could get very dangerous here. Maybe you should go home, Ms...."  
  
Navi realized she didn't have a name from the girl.  
  
"Saria. Call me Saria."  
  
The girl said. Navi nodded.  
  
"Well then Ms. Saria, please head back to the safety of the village."  
  
Navi offered, but Saria shook her head.  
  
"I would much rather stay here. It's always nice to learn about new people."  
  
Saria said. Navi sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately my Master is mute so I must do all the talking for him. He's also not one to give out his personal life and I could be offending him if I did so for him. I'm very sorry."  
  
Navi said apologetically. Saria sighed.  
  
"I see...well I guess if no real talking can be done between us, all I can offer is rest. You wouldn't want to go into the temple at night would you sir?"  
  
Saria asked. Link shook his head. He choose a secluded area and sat by the lone tree that grew out near Saria's stump. Link closed his eyes and went limp and relaxed, although he kept his senses about him so danger wouldn't sneak up on him. Navi removed her aura and rested on his shoulder, noticing that Saria and her fairy were watching her closely.  
  
"You seem very close to your Master. I've never heard of a Hylian who traveled dressed like one of the Kokiri and has a fairy servant with him. How did you two become master and servant?"  
  
Saria inquired, hoping that Navi would give in a little now that her master was asleep. Navi sighed.  
  
"Don't take my master lightly, Ms. Saria. He's only in a semi sleeping state so that he can remain alert. In other words, he knows were having a conversation right now. All I can really say is that he saved my life."  
  
Navi stated. She realized a tad too late that her words could open up another opportunity for Saria, however.  
  
"Saved you life? Well, why don't I ask about your life and you can omit any parts that dealing with learning about your master's life?"  
  
Saria asked, leaning closer. Navi could decline telling Saria, but Saria's eyes were so trusting and kind. So innocent. It was hard to refuse the Kokiri's request, yet Navi willed herself to. After a while, though, Navi gave in a little bit.  
  
"I'll just tell you about the events that lead me to meet my master. It's not my whole life story, but I'd say it'd a good chunk of it. Anyway, as you know, there are only two races within the Lost Woods who have the intelligence level for speech and can deduce a matter of subjects with logic. The Kokiri and the Skull Kids. Most Fairies are bestowed from the Fairy Realm, through the Great Deku Tree and to a master to serve. The Kokiri get along well with their Fairies and treat them well. When Skull Kids get Fairies, if they do get them, everything is an uncertainty with them. As it would turn out, most of the Skull Kids who got Fairies were rather nice to them. I guess it would be just my luck that I was to become the servant of one who's heart was filled with dark hatred and anger..."  
  
Navi shuddered, and both Saria and her Fairy noticed the little movement.  
  
"...you see, the reason he was so angry with life in the Lost Woods because he was the only one of his kind who did not have what gave the Skull Kids their names: A Horned Skull Mask. For that reason he was picked on by the others, and because of that, all his focus of anger and destruction was taken out on me. At the time I was a very low level Fairy so I could not refuse anything my master told me to do. At first when he got angry with me, the punishment was slight, but the more we got to be with each other, the more frequent and more painful the beatings became. I had gotten so tired of it, I decided to find some means of obtaining or creating a Skull Mask for him to use. All my efforts were in vain however. I had been gone from my master for a long time, so when I returned to him, it...it was not only the usual beating I got...he...he cut my wings..."  
  
Navi was holding herself tightly, shaking violently. Saria felt bad, and decided not to stop Navi from continuing.  
  
"It's okay Navi. You can stop now if it brings you pain. I'm sorry I asked and was being too nosy. I'm to curious for my own good sometimes."  
  
Saria said, placing her index finger lightly on Navi's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Navi calmed down.  
  
"It's okay, Ms. Saria. I felt willing enough to give you some of that information. Your right though...I think it's best I did stop..."  
  
Navi said in a small voice.  
  
"You should go to sleep, your Master will need you tomorrow when you brave the Temple."  
  
Saria said, before turning around and performing her song again. Navi went from Link's shoulder and climbed up his hair to head underneath his cap. She tried to get an easy sleep, but having talked to Saria, even if only briefly, got her thinking about the circumstances that lead her to meet Link in the first place.  
  
:::Dream:::  
  
"You know why had to get your wings clipped, Navi? Let me tell you why. It's because when I woke up, you were not there to greet me like usual."  
  
The Skull Kid said, his straw hat covering the glowing red eyes in his head. Truth be told, Skull Kids almost looked raven like, without their mask. This Skull Kid never got one like he should have, and for this reason it was the source of his sorrow and anger.  
  
"But...but Master...I was...was..."  
  
She was crying. Her once beautiful gossamer wings were now mangled and badly cut. Whenever she was punished, he would always strike her in the front so that her wings were avoided. Today was different though. Using shredded leaves to make a binding rope, the Skull Kid purposely tied her against a tree stump with her back to him, where he struck her hard in the back with a flick of the wrist with a twig held in his hand. He struck her wings and back, ignoring her cries of pain and pleas of forgiveness.  
  
"Now you won't be able to fly off, Navi. Maybe this will teach you not to do such stupid things ever again."  
  
He told her. Navi tried to hold back her sobbing, but couldn't as she felt the unbearable pain of old and new injuries all over her body. She screamed out as she was struck against the back once more.  
  
"Stop your crying, stupid Fairy. You brought this all upon yourself."  
  
He told her.  
  
/I fail to see why such a cruel method of punishment should be carried out when all she wanted was to help her Master./  
  
A voice said. Of course, the Skull Kid was too angry to realize the voice sounded in his head. Navi also heard it. The Skull Kid turned around and peered at the woods closely.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
He asked in an angry yet low voice. He heard the crunching of boots against the grass of the Forrest ground. This made the Skull Kid originally think it was just a Kokiri. When the person came in full view, the Skull Kid was downright furious at the intrusion of an adult, a traveler dressed similar to the Kokiri. It is unknown as to why Skull Kids have such a loathing for adults, and is only speculated because they think rules also associate with adults, and Skull Kids hate rules, or because they can't grow up to be adults themselves. Or so the rumors went.  
  
"Heh, just a Hylian who got lost in the woods, huh?"  
  
The Skull Kid inquired.   
  
/Believe what you will, but refrain from hurting your companion any longer. You've done your worst already, now let go of the anger inside./  
  
The traveler said. The Skull Kid looked at him in suspicion.  
  
"A Telepathic. Not to many of you types of people here."  
  
The Skull Kid said as he removed a thin wooden flute from his belt.  
  
"Now scram."  
  
The Skull Kid ordered before putting the flute to his beak. He proceeded to take the traveler down with the blow darts he shot from his flute. The traveler evaded the small projectiles easily.  
  
/Calm down. There's no need to fight like this. I don't want to hurt you./  
  
The traveler warned, but the Skull Kid did not heed the warning. With a sigh, the traveler quickly rushed past the Skull Kid's projectiles and quickly drew his blade and cut the flute in two with a downward chop of his sword. While the Skull Kid was getting over his shock of losing his only weapon, the traveler aimed his sword at the Skull Kid's throat.  
  
/Get out of here./  
  
The traveler said firmly. The Skull Kid wasted no time in running away. He didn't even take Navi with him. It was also around this time Navi fainted from the pain. When she came around again, she found herself lying down on the grassy Forrest floor. She also felt saw her savior for the first time. He was lying close to a small fire he made, grinding something within a small wooden bowl. Over the fire, the man was heating a small bottle of water.   
  
/Your finally awake./  
  
She heard him say. He took the small bottle of water he had heated and poured it in the bowl, before putting it beside her.  
  
/You should take a soak in this. It will help your body heal faster. The wings will take longer however./  
  
He mentioned to her. She got up slowly, her body feeling very sore. She also noticed that she was free of any clothing. It made her feel self conscious in front of the handsome traveler who rescued her, but she did as she was told. When she got into the green liquid, she felt immense pain all around her body but it soon subsided and her muscles relaxed. She wanted to ask him what it was he made for her, but had a feeling it was just warm water combined with healing herbs.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She asked. She wanted to know his name.  
  
/Just a wanderer. Your Navi, right? I believe that's what I heard the Skull Kid call you./  
  
He told her. she nodded.  
  
"Yes. That Skull Kid was my Master. Not anymore though, since he abandoned me once you showed up."  
  
She said to him. The man lowered his head.  
  
/Sorry about that. I thought he would take you with him, but I was mistaken./  
  
He said, turning from her to the fire. Navi shook her head.  
  
"Actually I'm glad. No matter what I did for him, he was always so ungrateful. Its better this way."  
  
She said in a low voice. The man simply kept looking at the fire.  
  
/I suppose it's best I take you to the Great Deku Tree. Once everything's explained, he can help you find a new Master./  
  
The man said.  
  
------  
  
"So this is what happened."  
  
The Deku Tree said as he gazed down at the Fairy in the traveler's palms. The sight of Navi with her wings clipped was more than enough confirmation for the wizened guardian.  
  
/So, can you find her a good Master then?/  
  
The traveler asked. The Great Deku Tree looked deep in thought.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have no more children who are in need of a Fairy. Wanderer, if I may be so bold, Why don't you have her as your servant and companion?"  
  
The Deku Tree inquired. Navi seemed to brighten up at that. The traveler looked thoughtful, then shook his head.  
  
/I have no need for a Fairy such as this one.../  
  
He began. Although they just met, his words stung Navi for reasons she couldn't explain.  
  
/...because her rank is too low, she can't travel very far with me, so she will just be a burden. However, if she were to build up her rank, I would gladly take her. All I have is the King of Red Lions to keep me company out at sea, so why not have someone to accompany me on land as well?/  
  
Navi perked up with excitement at his words this time. He looked down to Navi.  
  
/Of course, the choice is yours Navi. If you don't want to swear your loyalty to me, I will not take you in. If you decide to swear your loyalty to me, however, I will come back within fifty years. That will be plenty of time for you to obtain rank./  
  
He told her. Navi frowned at this.  
  
"I won't hesitated to swear loyalty to you, but you won't have much use of me if you allow such a time span. You'd be too old by then."  
  
She said to him. The Deku Tree chuckled.  
  
"Fear not, young Navi. The man you swear loyalty with is immortal. Fifty years to him is like a brief flickering moment. If you can attain the highest rank within the Fairy Realm, you'll be able to survive almost infinitely along side him, if forever is not too long for you."  
  
The Deku Tree said to Navi. All she did was smile.  
  
"I don't mind forever. So if that's the case, I swear my eternal loyalty to you, Master."  
  
She said to the traveler, getting on her knees and bowing low to him, her forehead touching his palm. The man nodded.  
  
/So be it. Be ready in fifty years time. I will return for you then./  
  
He said.  
  
:::Dream:::  
  
/Navi.../  
  
The voice in her head made her jolt up. She found herself in Link's hand.  
  
"Oh, Master. You woke me from a wonderful dream."  
  
She told him. Link only smiled.  
  
/Yeah, I know. I saw it too./  
  
He told her. His telepathic abilities were strong enough to read into her very thoughts.  
  
"Oh...I forgot that you could do that."  
  
Navi said as she lowered her head.   
  
/I was worried because you began writhing about like you were having a nightmare but you settled down when I came to your rescue./  
  
He told her. Navi smiled.  
  
"I owe you so much for that."  
  
She said to him, but Link shook his head.  
  
/You've more than made up for what happened so long ago. Let's just concentrate on the present and the task at hand, shall we?/  
  
He inquired as he looked towards the entrance to the Forrest Temple. Navi nodded. He was right as usual. The present it was matters first and foremost.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Sorry for the major delay. Writer's block can be a real thorn in my side. hope readers enjoy this chapter, although it's mostly story orientated and not really action filled. Oh well. Also, I had to use a different symbol to indicate telepathic speaking, since the previous ones I use no longer work for it. I even tried it in the quick edit section and it still didn't work, so things had to be changed. 


End file.
